


Brothers of the Wasteland

by CalebsParadox



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebsParadox/pseuds/CalebsParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallout AU.<br/>The world is a post apocalyptic mess. Raiders murder and steal, factions vie for power of the ruined Wasteland, and the only stable civilization is within the Vaults. Michael Jones, born and raised in vault 101, and Gavin Free, adopted brother to him, are forced into the cruel Wasteland, where they will engage in quests and missions that will change the course of history forever, even picking up some companions along the way. None of this would be possible, though. Not without the help of Michael's S.P.E.C.I.A.L. gift...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers of the Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> This actually my first work for Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, and further it's my first fic on AO3, so if the formatting is off or someone seems out of character, or you just want to throw out an idea or how you feel about a character, feel free to drop a comment, yeah? Thanks for reading!

June 13th, 2258. Far, far, far underground from the woes and destruction of the world, the Vaults protected people. Even hundreds of years after their founding, the Vaults indestructible gates stood tall and strong, barring any and all from entering or leaving. Within the Vaults, society was very much similar to how you would see the world today. At least, that was the original intent of them, but that will be made clear in time. 

Out beyond the Vaults, the world had become a post apocalyptic nightmare. Bands of mercenaries and murderers roamed, attacking any and all who happen to cross their path. Raiders, as they were called, had formed gangs working together for the sole purpose of hurting others, giving their lives to such a cruel purpose. Not every raider was lacking such a moral compass, but it can't be said that there were many that would kill out of kindness. The raiders that weren't killing for fun were trying to fulfill some type of addiction, whether it be to the simple cigarettes and alcohol of the old days, or the newer chemicals that had been invented after the widespread destruction, such as Jet or Turbo, even Med-X, which is used primarily to relieve pain and heighten your perception of your surroundings.

Despite this, several towns had been established with some form of local government, but nothing big had yet to catch on. Several bastions against the unyielding Wasteland stood strong, even trading and participating in basic diplomacy. Several factions vied for political power, some promising authority and order, others promising freedom and peace for the Wasteland. Two factions in particular would have quite an astounding role to play in future events. Not that the Vault Dwellers had come to know of any of this, at any rate. Their isolation, while ensuring their survival, also left them little in the ways of knowing how the world had progressed during the years. 

One Vault in specific, would prove to be of the utmost importance. The Vault, Vault 101, was first established some time in the 2060's, with no recorded purpose to it's construction or experiment that it was meant to be testing. The Vault simply existed peacefully, for nearly two hundred years, without an event worth noting occuring and the residents living long, happy lives of work under their benevolent Overseer, the head of the vault. The Dwellers were born peacefully. The Dwellers worked happily. And then the Dwellers died content. Vault 101 was, if such a thing were to be, a model for other Vaults to follow after, if they were to have known of it's existence.

But nothing stays that way for long, does it?

This safe haven, Vault 101, would suffer just as much as the rest of the Wasteland, within the time span of nineteen years. There would be infestation of the harmful, murderous, radiation-created pests from outside the Vault, there would be murder, there would be a gang of bullies, there would be secrets to be covered up again and again by the one trusted by all to keep them safe. There would be an escape into the Wasteland, not once, but twice by those who share blood ties. And it would all start with the birth of one.

Michael Jones.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The heated, artificial light shined brightly across the room, lighting the dull metallic walls of the medical ward and the faces within. Machines beeped rhythmically, attempting to stabilize the patient and ensure everything goes as smoothly as possible. The heavy, labored breaths of a woman are loudly audible as she lies in the cold hospital bed. Her screams of pain rang across the room, and the man beside her reassuringly squeezed her hand. He must be here for his wife when she's giving birth to their first child, right? 

When the child was born, the father was ecstatic. 

"Let's see... Are you a boy, or a girl?" The man asked, keeping his voice steady even as he addressed the newborn child in front of him. His voice could only be described as smooth and peaceful, though his excitement was barely contained.

Words had popped in front of the newborn, visible only to it. A black box, with bright green lettering created a contrast that's pleasing to the eye. The baby, in it's defense, was already screaming out loudly, and thrashed it's hands about at the sudden sight, unwittingly selecting one of those two words. 

A small ding. 

"It's a boy! A boy! We've got a son, Catherine! A beautiful, healthy baby boy!" He had sung out gleefully, pride having swelled up in his heart. 

The woman, Catherine, looked increasingly tired though incredibly happy with her child.

"Oh, Oh James... We did it... a son... our beautiful son..." She cooed out despite her tiredness. 

The man, James, looked seriously again to the newborn boy, thoughts of his future parenting already on his mind. "You've got a bright future ahead of you, son. I'm sure of it..."

The facade had dropped quickly, of course. 

"Look at you, look at you!" The man said in his most gleeful voice, "Hi there... I'm your daddy, little guy! Daddy!" The man paused again, looking contemplative. 

"You're going to need a name, aren't you? Your mother and I have been talking. What do you think about..."

For the infant boy, time appeared to stop again as yet another mysterious box made it's way into his vision, accompanied by a keyboard highlighted by green lettering. 

Angered by this intrusion of his vision, the boy banged his fist against it multiple times, before a new window presented itself. 

"The name 'AG DdfdXOIqwJG' is not acceptable. Try again?"

The boy continued slamming his miniature fists against the box.

"The name 'opiHS123DFH' Is not acceptable. Try again?"

The baby again was agitated by the black box and struck out over and over once more.

"The name '68231 4' Is not acceptable. Try again?"

"The name 'SZCISOGSD' Is not acceptable. Try again?"

"The name 'GSJ KCFZCDWS' Is not acceptable. Try again?"

"The name 'uigfZXDF' Is not acceptable. Try again?"

"The name 'Fdoswer4wr' Is not acceptable. Try again?"

The newborn had grown tired of the annoying box, and decided to simply ignore it and cry. Time appeared to resume as James looked incredibly confused, his mouth open as if he forgot what he was saying mid word. 

"I... I seem to have forgotten where I was going with that. Catherine?"

"Michael. I like that name." the woman had responded without missing a beat, apparently waiting for her absent minded husband to forget something so simple.  
"That's a good name, don't you think? Fits you perfectly."

A monitor of some sort had descended in front of the new father, showing an image of what appeared to be an adult male, and his face immediately lit up.  
"Looks like they've finished the gene projection. Let's see what you'll look like when you're all grown up."

Time again stopped, pissing off the newborn Michael. Another menu appeared, mimicking the appearance of the man on the monitor, but with several options beside it, allowing for choice to edit your appearance. 

Being an infant, Michael smashed blindly at the menu in an attempt to make it go away. 

"Are you sure you want this to be your character?"

Michael smashed again at the menu, crying loudly due to his growing fear of it.

Time had resumed yet again, his father came closer to look at him, as if nothing had happened and time itself hadn't been stopped. 

"You're going to look a lot like your dad. See that Catherine?"

His mother, in great pain, cooed happily still "Ohhh... very strapping... ha ha ha..."

His father, James, looked again to the boy seriously. Perfectly aware of his son's inability to understand, he had felt the need to say something.

"It's a big world out there, son. Full of all sorts of people. What about you? What kind of person are you going to be? Now what..."

The machines began to beep wildly, and erratically, something had gone wrong. 

"James? James... Something's... Something's..."

"Catherine? Catherine! She's in cardiac arrest! Start compressions! Get the baby out of here! Move! Move!"

"One, one thousand... Two, one thousand... Come on!"

The baby Michael was wheeled away, his father desperate to save his wife, Catherine. He doesn't. While her death is a tragedy for both him and his father, his life will prove to be interesting. And absolutely full of those green and black menus.


End file.
